


Halfway

by haganenoheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Dominance, Foot Fetish, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Pining, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: Shiro knows Keith loves him. Keith knows Shiro doesn't love him back. They hurt each other. They meet halfway.





	Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> A little writing exercise I did to stretch my writing wings. It's been too long since I've written something porny.

“Fuck, yes!”

“Keep your mouth shut.”

The whip crackled through the air, and it was all Shiro could do to prevent his knees from buckling as it struck. He bit his lip, feeling the fresh, horrible sting of a new welt on his back.

The stinging was replaced with a dull, aching pain, an accumulated pain he had collected throughout the night–and the night before that. He felt the folded tail of the whip slide up his abused skin, teasing it with a promise of _more_ to come.

“I told you to stay quiet, boy, and what did you do?”

Keith’s voice was cold. Shiro knew that the other man didn’t really enjoy speaking like that to him–but he was more than happy to indulge in Shiro’s fantasies.

 _Take me apart and put me back together._ That was what Shiro had told him, right before they had begun their relationship. Or at least, that was what Shiro considered it; in reality, he didn’t know where they stood.

Keith was in love with him. He knew that much. He also knew enough to say that he was definitely not in love with Keith. But he adored what Keith could do to him. Keith alone had the power to make him whimper and fall to his knees, to worship at his feet and to make him into something less than human. Shiro needed that; so he took advantage of it, allowing Keith to vent his frustrations on his body.

 _Why won’t you love me?_ Keith’s whip sang, and Shiro bucked under its sting, wanting more of the punishment, more of the reminder that he had survived something far, far worse than this. The reminder that he was still alive.

He was using Keith; more than Keith was using him. Perhaps, if he were a better person, he would feel bad for doing so. But he wasn’t a better person.

He was hardly a person at all.

It was only here, under Keith’s merciless ministrations, that he became _someone_.

Someone Keith could abuse and be thanked for it.

“I-I spoke,” Shiro gritted out, biting his lip as another hit whistled through the air, making his muscles weak. “I spoke out of turn.”

“And what happens to boys who speak out of turn?” Keith asked, his voice shaky, just like Shiro’s knees.

“T-They get punished,” Shiro breathed back.

Keith’s hand dragged his head back by his hair, the white forelock that had become both his trademark and a testament to how screwed up he was.

“You are disgusting, look at yourself,” Keith growled, forcing Shiro to look down at his arousal. “Getting hard at this? Me hitting the shit out of you?”

Humiliation burned worse than the welts on his skin.

"I-I got hard," Shiro admitted. Keith's eyes softened but for a moment; but then he was back at it, kicking Shiro in the ribs and making him topple to the floor. In a regular fight, Shiro would have withstood; but like this, shaken apart and abused, he was helpless.

He loved it.

“Kiss my feet, you disgusting animal,” Keith ordered. Shiro looked up at him with surprise. The pause was enough to annoy the younger man, who took his whip by the other end and stuffed the handle into Shiro’s mouth, forcing it past his lips and teeth. Shiro whimpered, when he felt his gag reflex spring into action, making him choke.

“You dare disobey me, you filth?”

 _That’s right,_ Shiro thought to himself as he shook under Keith’s intense gaze. What he saw there made him feel even more like shit: Keith didn’t want to do this to him. Keith was soft, softer than he ever was with the others. He was all sweet one-armed hugs and little smiles. But in here, with Shiro, he was steel and bone, and he didn't want to be.

He wanted to hold Shiro and kiss him and _make love_. Shiro wanted him to beat him down and ruin him.

They met somewhere halfway.

The whip was ripped from his mouth, and Keith's foot forced his head down, to the floor, where a puddle of his own blood and come met the scruffy skin of his face.

“Kiss. My. Feet.”

 _You don’t want me looking at you,_ Shiro thought. _Alright, I won’t look_.

Shiro’s tongue was diligent in its work, lapping between Keith’s toes, dancing over the chipped toenails and overgrown cuticles. He heard every small gasp Keith let out, and he thrived on it.

_You’re the leader now. You know how to make me submit._

“Enough,” Keith breathed finally, grabbing Shiro’s hair once more, not to make him look up but to force his face between his legs. “Suck me off, and then, I can hit you more, if you’re good.”

Shiro nodded. A sharp tug on his hair reminded him what he'd forgotten.

“Yes, Sir,” he breathed, glancing up at Keith. Their eyes met for just a moment, before Keith looked away, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. _Don’t make this more difficult_ ; his face seemed to say. Shiro didn't want it to be difficult.

But somehow, it was.

Every time he came here, ever since he’d gotten back, he had increasingly made it more difficult.

It was right that Keith got at least something out of it, he thought to himself as he lapped at the younger man's cock, letting him slide between his lips and down, to the root of his tongue. Even as tears pooled in his eyes and he gagged, he let Keith do it. He knew that this wasn't easy on the younger Paladin. He was aware that this was only going to make their next separation harder.

It would make it harder for Keith to ignore his feelings. It would make it harder for Shiro to ignore the guilt.

Shiro just hoped that one day, they would meet each other halfway again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on my [tumblr](http://haganenoheichou.tumblr.com), or leave a comment for me :)


End file.
